Love and Battles
by WebRooster
Summary: This story is based on the PokéStar Studios movie of the same name, starring Belarus and South Korea! Like with the movie series, each chapter will focus on a different love interest for Belarus.


When eyes meet, a battle begins. This is the rule of trainers. When eyes meet, love begins. This is the rule of love. This is the love story of how certain Trainers were brought together by their Pokémon.

Yong Soo was itching for a battle. He and his Smeargle had finished their training, and wanted to see Smeargle's new move, Guillotine, in action. Yong Soo was so excited, he wanted to battle the next Trainer he saw. Sure enough, he saw a girl with a Poké Ball on her belt. Their eyes met, meaning they would battle.

"Hello..." the girl said in a dull, uninterested voice,"Our eyes met, didn't they."

"Nice to meet you," he said, trying to hold down his excitement, "I guess so. Our eyes did meet. I'm Yong Soo, by the way."

"Natalya."

Now that Yong Soo was calm, he could focus on his opponent in more detail. She had long, platinum blond hair, blue eyes, and had a white ribbon in her hair. Her eyes looked slightly angry and her mouth formed a small frown. She didn't appear to be as strong as an Ace Trainer such as himself, but despite that he still wanted to battle her. _Wow... She's too much... Holy cow! She's cute!_ he thought. His Smeargle interrupted his thoughts, trying to get his Trainer ready for the battle.

"Your Smeargle is getting really impatient." Natalya noted.

"Ha ha, I guess it is." he said cheerfully. Internally, he was slightly ticked that his Pokémon wouldn't let him admire her longer, but he didn't show it. He wanted to look cool in front of the girl.

"Shall we?" Natalya asked. Without waiting for an answer, she sent out her Lickitung and said "Prepare yourself!"

"Ha ha ha. Your quite confident in your abilities." he told her. _Saying something like that to me, an Ace Trainer? That's kinda arrogant, but that aggressiveness is cute, too._

Yong Soo made the first move, telling Smeargle to use Tail Whip. Natalya told her Lickitung to use Belly Drum, a move that cuts its HP and maximizes its attack. Yong Soo could hear his Pokémon complaining. He knew it wanted to use Guillotine.

"That Smeargle of yours is very loud and abrasive." Natalya bluntly stated. She then softly said, "It looks rather strong though. And kind of cool. You must have raised it well."

"Thanks," he said, grinning at her unexpected compliment, "but that's normal for Ace Trainers. Your Lickitung is also quite lovely!" _Cool, huh? Say that about me! C'mon!_ he whined in his head.

"I'll accept your compliment, I guess."

He noticed a slight blush on her cheeks, as if he complimented her instead of her Pokémon.  
"Yeah, it's absolutely wonderful," he added, "and so are you." Natalya's face became red, and she looked away. _Whoops! I actually said that! But, she's so cute when she's flustered._

"Th-thank you..." she responded.

"Let's get back to the battle!" he said enthusiastically. He was glad he didn't scare her off. It looked like she didn't get complimented often, because of how poorly she handled it. Either that, or she was just socially awkward. _Okay! I've decided! I'm going to throw this match! I'll make her look good and immediately praise her strength! I'll shower her with a deluge of compliments! This should work!_ His smile got bigger as he thought of seeing her flustered face again. He would be sure to make her his.

His Smeargle, however, had seen this before, and he knew that his Trainer would lose on purpose. There was nothing worse than letting his opponent win, in his mind. Needless to say, he wasn't very happy about this turn of events.

Yong Soo told his Pokémon to use Gastro Acid, while Natalya told her's to use Rollout. Smeargle was hit, but it held on, not showing a single scratch. Yong Soo could tell she was impressed by Smeargle's toughness. She then looked down sadly. _She must not think she can win. I better do something about that._ he thought.

"Your Lickitung is a truly intense opponent, Natalya!" he told her, hoping to cheer her up, "This is where the battle really begins!" A faint smile was showing on the girl's face.

Smeargle used another Tail Whip, and was getting more and more annoyed by his Trainer's commands by the second. Lickitung used Rollout again, and knocked out it's opponent.

"Phew, I did it. I won."

"Tch...I blew it." he said, pretending to be upset about losing. On the inside though, he was ecstatic. _All right! I lost for real! Okay, now the beginning of my real battle._

Meanwhile, Smeargle was complaining about losing to her in such an embarrasing and pathetic way. He looked at his Trainer with an angry expression, but Yong Soo was too busy looking at his new love interest to notice.

"Um..." Natalya started, "Are you okay? Lickitung's moves didn't hurt you, did it?"

"Just a bit, but I'm fine. Still, Natalya. You're really good!"

"Thank you very much," she said. He could tell she was warming up to him. She wasn't as acting as cold as she was at the start of the battle, "but I wish you hadn't gotten hurt, Yong Soo."

"Don't worry about it!" he told her cheerfully. _Yes! It's finally come! A chance for love! Go Yong Soo!_

"How can I make this up to you?" she asked him. Yong Soo thought she looked adorable when she was worried.

"How about we train together? I may have lost this time, but I'm an Ace Trainer. I'm sure I can help you out somehow, Natalya." Everything was going perfectly in his mind.

"You don't mind? I guess if it will help me get stronger, I could train with you."

_YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!_ he mentally screamed. "Of course I don't mind!"

"Okay then. I look forward to training with you!" she said. She was blushing a bit, but Yong Soo knew she was happy from the smile on her face.

"Me too! I'll try to make it as fun as possible! In fact, I invented fun training!" he said with a cocky grin. _I did it! Woo-hoo! I win! I'm the winner!_

They both left together, heading towards the Pokémon Center, talking about where and when to meet up to train. Both of them were happy that they had made eye contact that day, Yong Soo especially. He wasn't going to let this chance slip away.

If eyes meet, a Pokémon battle bursts into bloom. If eyes meet, sometimes love will blossom as well. For young Trainers, Pokémon battles are not simple competitions. They are also a way to meet others. This is how love blossoms and fades between Trainers each day.


End file.
